Studies will be undertaken to determine if it is possible to change the motility of the intestine using the techniques of operant conditioning in the curarized rat. If successful, we will try to determine which nerves mediate this control and what neuro-transmitters are involved. We will study the influence of autonomic innervation on mucosal transport of water and electrolytes in the intestine of anesthetized rats which have been sympathectomized. We will also try to develop a method of stimulating the instrinsic nerve plexuses of the intestine in vitro in order to determine the influence of intrinsic innervation on the unidirectional movement of electrolytes and water.